Vocabulary Lessons
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: Rachel teaches Puck all kinds of things


**_Author's Note_**_: So, I love the song "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. Like LOVE LOVE LOVE the song so this is a short homage to that, particularly the line "She like's to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth" which I thought was really a Puck thing to say. So enjoy:)_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own _Glee_ or _Bad Girlfriend_ or Puck but I had fun playing with him...I mean them ;)  
_

* * *

"I'm gonna cut my hair before school starts up again." Puck said it in passing, not even knowing if Rachel was paying any attention to him while she studied some piece of music she already knew by heart.

"You're going to _what_?" The tiny brunette turned on him, that crazy look that kinda scared him alight in her eyes.

"You know, just buzz it. It's, like, almost _spikey_, Berry. It's out of control." A tanned hand was idly running through the hair in question.

"Noah," Rachel sighed, "your hair isn't even two inches long. There is not enough hair there to _be_ out of control. And besides," she lowered her eyes and glanced at him through her lashes, in that way that always won him over, "I like it long. It gives me something to hold onto."

Puck's eyes darkened as he picked up on what his girl was saying, his hands pulling her closer so he could ravage her mouth. Soon his hands were pulling at the zipper on her side while hers moved to the button of his jeans.

Puck pulled out her reach as he peeled the skirt and lacy red thong down her legs. Her shirt was next to go, barely landing on the floor before he had her bra off as well. She was naked and laid before him, just the way he liked and he kissed her hard before trailing his lips down her body. He stopped to pay attention to her (perfect) breasts before traveling lower and sucking a mark onto her hip, causing her to moan his name and writhe beneath him.

"Noah, I need you. _Please_." Puck chuckled darkly, using his hand on her stomach to hold her still as he finally turned his attention to Rachel's center.

Puck's ministrations had his girl climbing to her first peak almost immediately. She was grinding her teeth in an effort to remain quiet while her lithe fingers pulled tight in his hair, just like he wanted. She was close, they both knew it and she growled when he pulled away, smirking.

The smirk left his face when Rachel trailed her own hand down her belly, prepared to finish what her evil boyfriend had started. But Puck caught her wrist, pinning it to the pillow above her head while he shucked his clothing with his free hand. Before she could complain, he was sheathed inside her and the only sounds to be heard were their inarticulate moans as their bodies adjusted to each other again.

The tiny girl pulled her badass' head to hers so she could kiss him while her fingers wove into his hair again. When air became an issue, Puck trailed kisses down her jaw to her shoulder and she leaned into his ear.

"Are you sure you wanna cut your hair, Noah? We can't come to some kind of compromise?"

He could only nod, silently damning her ability to be so articulate while he could barely think straight. _He_ was supposed to be the sex god, damn it. _She_ was supposed to be the overwhelmed, slightly awkward one. Yet, every time was new to him and he was a bumbling idiot, trying to keep up with her.

He moaned again, pumping his hips faster, harder, in an attempt to show his agreement to whatever she was saying. She sucked on his pulse point and he lost all coherent thought.

* * *

Sure enough, come the first day of school Puck was sporting a badass mohawk that his mom hated. Well she hated it until he told her it was Rachel's idea. Then she thought it was genius. That girl really had the Puckermans around her tiny little finger.

Puck wasn't surprised to find the word compromise on his first vocabulary assignment in english either. And, this year, he knew what it meant. Puck decided that, while he didn't think it was badass to study, he liked Rachel's teaching methods.

Compromise: He got to cut his hair, and his girl still got something to pull when he made her grind her teeth. Win-win.

* * *

**_Author's Note 2_**_: Make sure to review and give me other vocabulary words Rachel can teach Puck. He can't wait to learn!_


End file.
